


Presents

by monstersandmen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mass Effect 3, Non-Canon Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersandmen/pseuds/monstersandmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for my girlfriend who wanted some fem!Shep/Tali for her Advent calendar. I feel it's pretty safe to post it here already, since she's not really actively looking in the Mass Effect tags, and I thought someone else might also enjoy some fluff between these two. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Shepard introduces Tali to a (probably silly) human tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the ME-fandom and the first thing in general I wrote in English after a loooong time. I'd be really thankful if you could tell me about any kind of mistakes you find :)

„Shepard, what is this?“ 

„It's, uh... a human tradition. We celebrate people's birthdays every year of their lives and it's customary for them to receive gifts from their friends and relatives on that day as well. I thought... well, I just found out it was your birthday yesterday, so it's belated anyway and probably really silly, because I don't want to force anything upon you, but-” 

“Shepard, you're rambling”, Tali chuckled and placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. “That's a really nice tradition, I love it!” 

“You don't even know what's inside yet.”

“True. But whatever it is, I appreciate the thought nonetheless. It means a lot to me. Also, it looks very pretty.”

With her arms crossed, Shepard gave the little box on her desk a very doubtful look. “It's wrapped in packing paper and gauze, Tali.”

“But there's even a little bow on top!”

Obviously flustered, Shepard shook her head and brushed some nonexistent hair out of her face. “Can't you just open it? This is kinda embarrassing.” 

Tali couldn't help but smirk and took a step towards her girlfriend slash commander to wrap her in a long and heartfelt hug. “How's this for embarrassing?”

“Ah, I think I can cope... hardly, but-”

“Keelah! Shepard, you're as tense as a turian on guard duty. Fine, I'll open it now.” She released her with a little laugh and couldn't help but notice the bright red colour that had spread across Shepard's cheeks. “The way you're looking right now it must be something... huh, dirty, I guess?” 

“What? No, absolutely not! Why would I – well, I would, but this is not the occasion for-” 

“I'm just messing with you! I'll open it now, see?” Still very amused, but merciful with her poor commander, Tali stepped in front of the little wrapped gift and pulled at the bow, before she started to tear off the paper. 

Underneath, there was a black and silver box, which she curiously opened. “Ah... that is...?”

Tali took the piece of paper – the document – that was neatly stored inside and held it closer to her faceplate to study it. She could feel Shepard nervously fidgeting beside her, while she was reading. When she was finished, she read the last paragraph again, out of fear that she might have misunderstood, but no – her eyes had not failed her. 

“Shepard”, she whispered. 

“It's uh, pretty official, I guess. I mean, I know it will probably still be years until you'll be able to go back to Rannoch, but Koris himself signed it, so I guess it must be worth something, right?” Shepard gave a nervous little laugh. 

“This is... yes, it's definitely official... how did you...?”

“Well, Koris kinda owed us after Rannoch... or at least he seemed to think so. He was actually more than happy to do this for you, Tali.” 

Tali looked up from the piece of paper and warmly smiled at Shepard. “For us, you mean. Your name's on it, too.” 

“It... is? Oh. That's... I can't read Quarian, I didn't mean – that's a bit awkward, huh?” 

Shepard actually seemed rattled by this revelation, so Tali did the only right thing she could do in this situation: She put the paper back in the box, lifted her hands to the side of her face and released the clasps on her faceplate, which automatically opened up. Before Shepard could even raise her hands in protests, she engulfed her in a hug and planted a light kiss on her commander's lips.

Shepard seemed startled at first, but then she started kissing back with so much determination that Tali nearly forgot how to breathe for a short while, while her skin was tingling under the unaccustomed yet marvelous sensation of her beloved's touch. 

They allowed themselves to behave completely irresponsible for maybe a few minutes, before Tali slowly released herself from Shepard's arms and slid her faceplate back into place with a warm chuckle.

“As much as I would love to continue, I'm really not that keen on ending up in the medbay. I don't think I could stand hearing Doctor Chakwas' lecture about young people's completely irrational behaviour under hormonal influence – again.” 

“You just had to remind me of that one”, Shepard sighed and gave Tali a lopsided grin. She reached out and took her hand in hers, carefully intertwining their fingers.

“So... you like it? The present, I mean.” 

“I thought I made that pretty obvious”, Tali chuckled, caressing Shepard's thumb with her own, “But If you would like to hear it as well... Yes, I'd love to move back to Rannoch. With you.”

“When this is all over?”

“When this is all over, yes.”

Tali squeezed Shepard's hand lightly, before she pulled it close to her chest and held it there. 

“Wow. Now I feel like it's my birthday as well. Thanks, Tali.” 

“Good thing I love you Shepard, or I might be really mad for having to share my first birthday present with you.” 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
